


A Possible Life

by Thecsquirrel



Series: Stardust [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Baby Monica, F/F, Frank/Maria (implied), Some light angst, heteronormativity makes a guest appearance, look I know nothing about pregnancy but seems like this is a trope to be addressed with these two, some ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecsquirrel/pseuds/Thecsquirrel
Summary: Maria dreams of soaring through the skies, but with a baby on the way and Carol out of the picture, how exactly will this work out?  Just some glimpses into how this little family becomes a family of three.





	A Possible Life

**Author's Note:**

> _Notes: Ever start writing a story with one clear idea, only to have the idea go in a completely different direction? Writing for the pairing/family has been absolutely delightful and has gotten me to chase down some plot bunnies that I’d never thought I would write about._   
>  _Anyway, I’m sure there’s a bunch of stuff I got wrong, and as usual, all mistakes are mine._   
>  _It’s not super necessary to have read Stardust, but this story does address some things mentioned in a few chapters. _
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks for indulging me!_

**Prologue:**

Inside the tv is blaring with the sounds of Techno music and stylized fighting sound effects. Outside in the workshop, Maria can hear Carol's disbelieving groan get drowned out by Monica's laughter. "Oh, Come On!" Carol's voice carries through the back screen door. "You had zero bars! That move is supposed to be unstoppable."

"Welp, perhaps the great Captain Marvel can't be great at everything." Monica teases, her words accompanied by a smug smile. 

Even from outside, Maria knows that Monica is sticking out her tongue and teasing Carol. She also knows this will end in tickling and laughter. Another video game battle lost for Carol Danvers, well, Danvers-Rambeau now. Maria smiles fondly at the smooth dark metal band on her finger before she slips on her welding gloves and grabs her goggles. These are the Saturdays she thought were long lost to her and not just because Carol had gone missing twelve years ago. Missing and presumed dead, the world had once more shifted on its axis and if not for Monica, surely Maria would've allowed herself to be swallowed up in the void of grief and misery. 

As she pulls down her goggles and ignites her welding torch she thinks briefly about the very first time she had lost Carol, pushed her away in fact, ran away from her in truth. The world they had navigated in 1983 was full of none of the promise and possibility of the new Millennium. There were only hard facts and bullshit rules and questions you didn't ask because nobody wanted the answers. Maria had fooled herself into thinking they could just be friends and she could ignore the way her heart pounded at the sight of the other woman or simply the way the world felt right when they were together. The possibility of a life with Carol was the only fight Maria had ever run from in her life. 

She shakes the grim memories from her mind as she glances up and looks toward the back porch where she can see through the window that the video game wars have resumed. Before she turns the torch on the metal on the table, Monica's maniacal cackle wafts out through the windows and Maria smiles at the thought of their daughter. 

Graduating early in three months, which means Carol will be gone again next week so she can be back in two months and on time for graduation. The night before they had laughed themselves silly and then into a thoughtful silence as they thought about what it meant to have Monica about to head off into the world to make her mark. Bemusedly, they realized that with a track record that boasted designing a suit for one of the most powerful beings in the known universe, helping her mama build Quinjets, and being pen pals with a shape-shifting alien, it would only be a matter of time before she was probably going to take over the world.

Maria continues to fuse the pieces of metal together and smirks at the obvious visual metaphor. Sometimes the universe did a good job of turning on all the lights in the room and sounding the alarm. Or as Maria's mom likes to say, "sometimes that kick in the ass is a step forward."

* * *

**Part I. Frank, the fireman**

Maria had thought the worst of it had been sitting next to Carol in the hard-backed plastic chair in an out of the way clinic 50 miles from the desert base and having to tell the other woman, the woman she realized she was desperately in love with, that she was pregnant. 

It was frightening enough thinking that she had destroyed their friendship and any possibility of a relationship, no matter how fast and hard she had run away from the memory of Panchos’ parking lot. But then to admit that not only was she in love with her best friend, but that she was now pregnant with the child of a man, -boy really-, who meant well, but they both knew it wasn't going to work. 

And that was even before the perfunctory sex. 

The sex that had said, “I can be what they want me to be if I have to, I can just hook up with a nice guy with a sweet smile and puppy dog brown eyes that look a whole hell of a lot like Carol's eyes in the right light, and yep, that'll make it just fine. It doesn't matter that I can't stop thinking about her.”

And not just her voice and laugh and smug smile, but the taste of her lips, how her tongue had felt trapped against her own. How her heart had beat nearly out of her chest, not with the fear of getting caught but with the exhilaration of what it felt like to kiss Carol, to be wanted by Carol, to want Carol. The feeling was like nothing she had ever known and in the moment, a little sweaty from singing and a little buzzed from drinking, she recognized how far gone she was. Kissing Carol in that poorly lit parking lot was both a glimpse into the very real possibility of them, but as a random headlight passed over them, it was also the reality that what they wanted might not be possible. 

Not here. And definitely not now. 

The sight of a teary-eyed Carol fighting not to break as she stood stunned in the parking lot of Panchos’ haunted Maria for weeks after. She had known Carol long enough to never want to be another in the long list of people who had hurt her or underestimated her or took her for granted. Ultimately, she had done all those things, including ripping out her own heart and leaving it there on the cracked asphalt of the local dive bar. 

In the aftermath, Maria had lucked into the off-base housing that she had been planning to share with Carol and she put a desert between them and kept her head down for a month. If it wasn't about engines or flight time, then it didn't matter. A month later when Maria finally picked her head up, there was Frank smiling at her from across the other side of the pinball machine. And maybe it was the low lights, the smoky air, or the beer that didn't quite taste the same without Carol's commentary, or maybe she just thought: "Fuck it, why not? He's not Carol." 

That would become her mantra. That would become her wound. He wasn't Carol. Maria was twenty-two with her eyes set on the sky and the one person she was supposed to be sharing it with was the one person she couldn't be with. So, she settled for Frank, the fireman. 

Frank was a sturdy 6'2”, sun-warmed balsa wood brown skin with honey amber eyes that looked too much like Carol's, and that was probably why she had subconsciously gravitated towards him. They kept running into each other at a local bar and in hindsight, it was a delayed one-night stand that went on two months too long. Unfairly or not, he was a distraction from the voice in her head that sounded an awful lot like Carol’s. 

Sweet, eager, and just a little bit goofy, there wasn’t a sign of brashness in his body. He dreamed in firetrucks and the dance of fire. His lopsided grin was no match for Carol's and his hugs never quite felt right, but they could joke and talk about things that had nothing to do with the sky. His feet were firmly planted on the ground and she had buried herself in that fact until she woke up one morning with her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet, stomach newly void of the previous night's dinner and she knew two things with certainty: she was more than likely pregnant, and she was in love with Carol Danvers. 

Maria had shown up to the firehouse where Frank spent most of his time with the image of a pink plus sign burned into her mind. Three weeks after a rather anti-climactic breakup, if two people simply shrugging and saying that it wasn't really working could be called a break-up, Frank was genuinely surprised to see the pilot. The set of her jaw and eyes that stayed focused too long on the ladder of the truck behind him, telegraphed the content of the conversation to Frank before Maria even managed a polite greeting. 

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his sturdy blue trousers and gave a sad grin. "Should we go outside?" He gestured towards the picnic tables that sat outside the firehouse. 

She shrugged a shoulder. "Not too much to say. I just thought you should know."

She could see the moment his heart skipped a beat. He stepped back and folded his arms across his chest. "I-uh-I'm not sure what to say." He was fumbling for words and what he thought was a sympathetic tone.

Maria smirked. "Not much for you to say really. I almost didn't come. Not sure it mattered." 

He nodded and drew his lips into a straight line. "So, does that mean- " He trailed off, not really prepared to finish.

Maria would have laughed if she was watching this exchange from her couch. "It means, Frank, that I haven't made a decision."

"Which is totally yours to make!" He interrupted with enthusiasm.

She smiled a bit more this time. "It's okay, Frank I'm not asking for anything."

The young man let go of a breath and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, massaging out the tension that had gathered. "I mean, Maria, I-uh, I'm not sure what I can offer right now." He sighed. "Or even what I can." He seemed to say that to himself.

She chuckled. "Says the fireman to the pilot."

He bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She held up her hands in surrender. "Didn't mean it to be snarky. I just mean that we both have a million plans and I don't think that either of us is looking for the responsibility of a kid."

He nodded sadly. "Feels stupid saying I'm sorry, but I guess I am. I mean, not about us together, but you know." He rolled his eyes at his inability to say what he wanted to say.

She had mercy and grinned. "I know what you mean."

They stood silent for a while, each mired in thought. "So, I mean, I guess let me know?" It was a question.

"Do you want to know?"

He looked down at the ground. "Will you be upset if I say no?" 

Her laugh was grim. "It's probably for the best, anyway."

He could only nod. 

A few moments went by and Maria finally pushed her shades back down over her eyes. "Take care of yourself Frank and good luck." 

"Um, you too, Maria. You too."

They shared civil smiles and Maria turned on her heel, heading for the door and never once looked back. 

She called Carol from the sitting room of the Apple Valley Clinic three days later.

 

**Part II. Confessions**

If anyone had asked, the daybed in the second bedroom was where Carol slept. Maria was through her first trimester and from the day Carol had moved into the apartment six weeks earlier, she had only stepped foot in the second room to try out paint swatches for the baby's room and hang up clothes in the closet. 

Six weeks earlier they had left the Apple Valley Clinic together with Carol’s promise and arms being the only thing keeping Maria from collapsing. The revelatory reunion in the back seat of Carol's Mustang had spilled over into the generous space of Maria's queen-sized mattress and save a random late night/early morning at the Pegasus base, the women had not spent a night apart in six weeks. 

Maria smiled dreamily to herself as she stepped out of the shower and began to dry off with the fluffy towel that Carol left out for her. Twelve hours on base with her head and hands shoved into all matter of engines had left Maria exhausted, but proud of the work she and Carol were doing. And at least for now, she was still flying, but she knew in another month or two the overalls and jumpsuits weren't going to hide anything.

The sound of Carol's wonderous gasp made her jump as she exited the bathroom with the towel barely wrapped around her body. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Concerned brown eyes roamed over Carol, who bounced from foot to foot like an eager puppy. 

With a wide smile, she tugged Maria by the hand and walked her back into the bathroom. "Look at that." Her hands went to the towel that Maria had wrapped around her frame and held snug against her chest with a fist. 

As they stood in front of the still slightly foggy mirror behind the door, she touched her hands gently to the slight protrusion of Maria's belly. It was just rounding and still could be best described as a slight bump, but there was the first sign. 

Maria watched Carol's eyes light up in the mirror’s reflection. On tiptoes, Carol stood behind her and rested her chin on her shoulder. Carol's face was alight with amazement and awe. Maria, on the other hand, saw the way her belly was just beginning to round, and she suddenly felt nauseous.

She took in a rapid succession of breaths before she stepped out of Carol's embrace. "I think I'm going to be sick." She moved towards the toilet with the feel of Carol's hands on the small of her back guiding her to sit down. 

Gone was the bright smile, now replaced with wide frantic eyes and hands that she wrung together. "What happened? What do you need?"

Maria could feel herself growing irritated at Carol's too fast movements. She was too close or maybe not close enough. Her voice was too loud and too full of fear, but Maria needed to know she was there. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands. Her legs bounced, and she tried to breathe. She wanted to scream and gnash her teeth, but the sound of Carol's confusion cut through all that anger and she did the only thing that felt appropriate: she cried. 

Carol fell to her knees in front of Maria where she sat atop the closed toilet seat and simply wrapped her up in a strong hug. She felt Maria squirm briefly, but she held fast. She knew how much the other woman hated to cry, so for her to weep now, Carol knew it was bad. While her own childhood had been devoid of arms used to create safety and words used to sooth, friendship with Maria over the years had taught her the magic of those gestures, so she did precisely as she had learned from Maria. The Maria who sat up with her in the barracks at night after nightmares she didn't want to talk about or the Maria who also knew just what to say when the gripes and snide remarks from the flyboys got to be too much. 

She ran her hand up and down Maria's back and pressed whisper-lite kisses against whatever skin her lips could find. "It's going to be okay," she said softly. "I've got you, I've got you both, okay. Promise you. I promise." She spoke the words over and over until she felt Maria's breathing return to normal. She didn't move though, despite the cold tile of the bathroom biting into her knees. She didn't move until she felt Maria lift her head.

Maria ran dark brown hands across her eyes and let out a tremulous breath before meeting Carol's eyes. "I'm sorry about that." Her voice cracked.

Carol was all smiles. "Are you kidding me! The book said, I should be prepared for mood swings, so I'm ready."

Carol was so earnest that Maria didn't fight the laugh the bubbled up in her throat. 

Pleased with herself, Carol swiped the washcloth off the rack and ran the still damp towel across Maria's face. "Hey pretty lady, you doing okay?"

Maria sighed and nodded as she took over wiping her face with the towel. Once finished, she slung it into the sink. She palmed Carol's cheek and looked into her eyes. "You really sure this is what you want?"

Carol's brow furrowed for just a touch before she relaxed her features. "I meant what I said." She took both of Maria's hand and pulled them towards her chest. "I want you. I want this, us." She kissed the knuckles of Maria's hands. "All of us." 

She nodded towards her belly that peeked out from the loose towel. "I'm in for all of it. The 1 a.m. pickles and ice cream runs," she mirrored Maria's smile. "The demands for foot rubs and back rubs." She leaned in close. "The demands for sex at odd hours." She wiggled her eyebrows and Maria giggled. 

"Sex!? Ha!"

Carol bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically. "Have you even read Dr. Spock's book?" She was near incredulous as she let go of Maria's hands.

Maria winced and barely shook her head. 

Carol groaned. "Woman, there are important things to know." Her tone was teasing. She jumped up and held out her hands. "Up with you." She beamed. "How about you go get dressed in your fancy sweats, I'll make some tea, and then I can read you some Dr. Spock while you tell me what's really bothering you." 

Maria let Carol get all the way to the bathroom door before she called out to her. Carol stood in the doorway and turned back to see Maria smiling at her. "Thank you. And I love you, you know that right?"

Carol's smile was blinding. "Of course, you do," she winked. "I'm freaking amazing." 

Maria's laugh filled the bathroom as Carol headed down the hallway. "I take it back. Totally, hate you."

Carol's voice carried from the kitchen while Maria headed to the bedroom. "Yeah, yeah. That's not what you said last night."

Maria didn't even bother with a quip, too busy laughing at what they both knew was the truth. 

Comfy sweatpants, two mugs of tea, and a half chapter of Dr. Spock later, Maria confessed her real worry and it wasn't about the growing baby in her belly or even their relationship, it was about what Lawson was going to do once she found out. 

"Carol, I can't hide this forever." She ran a hand along her belly. Her smile was like a reflex when Carol's hand joined hers to rest on top of the small bump. 

Carol was enraptured by the tiny possibility growing inside Maria. Maria finally caught her eyes and a blush filled her cheeks. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Maria said softly. "I love that you love her already."

"You think it's a girl?"

Maria shrugged her shoulder. "Half wishful thinking and the other half is seven aunts and only two uncles."

"Point taken." Carol leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled Maria's feet into her lap. "I don't think Lawson's going to toss you out. I'll support however you want to handle this, but I think we should talk to her and just let her know what's coming."

"I don't want to lose this chance to fly, Carol. I mean, where else are we going to get this opportunity. I know it's just testing, but this is the step we need to take."

Carol understood. The view from up there was what they were both striving for and they knew the stakes. It was never going to be easy and Lawson was giving them a chance at something that might never be able to happen otherwise. "And it's one we're going to take together. She knows your worth and I just refuse to believe that Lawson's going to ground you because you're pregnant. You're having a baby. I mean, it's not like you lost an eye and lost depth perception." 

Maria's snort of laughter proved she had made her point. "And besides, she literally drools over your schematics and whatever voodoo you do with those engines."

"Hey now!" Maria wagged a finger at Carol and then grinned. "Respect the Bayou." She smiled at Carol who bowed her head in deference. "Don't make me call Nanny to put a root on you." She narrowed her eyes in jest.

Carol sucked in a breath. "You wouldn't dare?" Her eyes sparkled with mirth. 

Maria pretended to contemplate before pushing her foot into Carol's belly. "Nah. I like you too much. And you give good foot rubs." She wiggled her toes. "Furthermore, you'd have to break my heart for that to happen."

Carol took the hint and began to massage Maria's right foot. "Well, I've got it on good authority -my own - that that's not going to happen." She blew a kiss at the woman across from her. 

Maria just smiled and closed her eyes in response to the near orgasmic feel of Carol's thumb pressing into the pressure points in her foot. "You keep doing that," she drawled, “and I will never let you leave."  
Carol's lopsided grin was like a badge of triumph. "Yes, ma'am."

 

**Part III. Lawson’s Choice**

A week later, after she had excused herself for what felt like the 5th time in an hour to go to the bathroom, Maria took the metal stairs up to Lawson's office and tapped on the door. She looked over her shoulder to see Carol standing by the nose of her jet.

Carol gave her a supportive smile and as was customary when they flew, she put up their little sign of solidarity. To the uninitiated it was an ASL "Y" or even a Hawaiian 'hang loose', but for Carol and Maria, it was way to speak when words weren’t allowed. In this instance, the folding down her inner fingers, leaving her pinky and thumb pointing up, was a gesture of "you got this" and that, of course, she had her back.

Maria flashed the sign back and then disappeared into Lawson's office. 

Lawson was wearing her ever-present embroidered jacket and she wore a warm motherly smile that told Maria, that the woman probably already knew what she was going to say. "What's on your mind Captain?" She watched as the pilot sat down and she sat back in her seat.

On the strength of a deep breath, Maria wasted no time in getting straight to the point. "Thought you should know that I'm pregnant." She announced.

Lawson's mouth opened and shut quickly, and her eyebrow first quirked up before settling into a full-on crease of her brows in consternation. "Oh. Well, okay." She slowly relaxed her features and there was the barest hint of what Maria thought was a smile. 

"Is something wrong?" Maria felt a lump in her throat.

Lawson waved her off. "Guess I just thought you were going to say something different." She shrugged it off and grinned. "Okay, so you're pregnant." She looked at Maria with expectant eyes.

Maria sat back in her chair and had to gather her thoughts. This was too easy, she thought. She met Lawson's eyes and searched for a sign of malice. "I mean, well, I'm pregnant and that means I can't fly."

"Why can't you fly?" Lawson was nonplussed.

Maria's eyes grew large in surprise as she searched for words. "W-well, I mean, it's not really allowed. And honestly, in another month or so, I won't be able to fit into the cockpit to even take the planes out on the tarmac."

Lawson's smile eased her rising panic. "Well, then you'll just drive the cart to taxi the planes." She watched as Maria's face moved through a journey of fear to surprise and then some seeming acceptance. "How far along are you?"

Lawson's words took a second to register before Maria responded, still a bit dazed by what was happening. "Um, uh, just a little over three months."

"Not obviously showing just yet." Her eyes glanced over the jumpsuit the pilot was wearing. 

Maria sheepishly looked down. "Not quite yet, no ma'am."

"Okay, so when you do, we know not to put you in a plane, okay."

Maria was still skeptical. "Oh-kay." She shook her head. "But what about after? I still want to fly."

The older woman chuckled. "I sure hope so! You're one of my best pilots. I want you to fly if that's what you want."

Maria let out a held breath and nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, it's what I want. I mean, I was just worried." She admitted.

Lawson leaned forward onto her desk, leaning against her arms. "Nobody's going to take your spot, Maria. I put you on this team for a reason." She watched as relief washed over the Captain's face. "I believe in you and you're too good to lose. And not just as a pilot. You've got a great mind for strategy and the science and personally, I'm not sure I trust anyone else to keep these planes running. The strides we're making I couldn't do without you." She sat back in her chair again as Maria smiled fully. "You'll have a baby in about 6 months and you'll take the time you need. How much time is it, by the way?"

Maria looked up in thought. "Um, I think it's like six weeks."

Lawson's brow scrunched. "Only six? Seems short, but okay. Well, take the six or even eight, and then you'll come back here and do your job. I don't see the problem. Is that good with you?"

Maria just nodded, too dumbfounded to respond. 

The older woman stood and waited for Maria to stand. "Thanks for coming to talk to me." They moved towards the door. "And I'm sure it's a little scary, but I know you've got good people in your corner." 

They both knew she was referencing Carol. Lawson gripped the door as Maria moved ahead of her. "For what it's worth, I want you here with us and on this team, and I'll fight for that if somebody gives you grief. We're doing good work here and I'm not just going to give up that easy on you, okay." 

Maria squared her shoulders and nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

She opened the door and as Maria began to leave she added, "besides, who else is going to keep Danvers' head out of the clouds." 

Lawson winked and for a split-second, Maria almost gave the game away, but instead, she chose to simply grin, honestly too grateful to be fearful of the fact that Lawson probably knew about her and Carol. Hell, she barely knew about her and Carol, but there was no turning back now. And the truth was she didn't want to turn back anyway. 

 

 **Part IV. Kung-Fu Theater Holidays**  
The months flew right by with Maria and Carol easing into impending parenthood with a confidence that annoyed Maria's mother, but at six months in, what else could they do. They had moved past the 1 a.m. cravings to give way to Carol singing Power Rock ballads to baby girl Rambeau in the womb and building cribs and moving rocking chairs into the second bedroom. 

Maria had begrudgingly worked her way through the Dr. Spock book with Carol as her effervescent tutor and even she was willing to admit that he had some good ideas. Some nights she couldn’t sleep, and Carol would stay up with her and together they would map out constellations from the hood of the car to pass the time.

Together they took Lamaze classes and set up hospital plans. Together they set up the baby’s room and together they settled on the name Monica, much to Maria's mother's dismay. She had championed Mariah, but with a simple “no” from Carol, Maria had respectfully dismissed her mother’s choice. If there had been a record playing on the turntable, it would have skipped and then scratched. 

Lorraine Rambeau had decided that the only way an already tension-filled Thanksgiving could end was with a full enumeration of her issues with the current "situation". Maria stormed out of the house in tears because she was considering never coming back to Louisiana again and Carol wasn't sure if she was supposed to unload on Maria's mother for being myopic, ridiculous, and probably a little prejudiced, or if she was simply supposed to comfort Maria. 

In the end, Maria won out, but not before Carol hit Lorraine with a withering glare that made the normally genteel woman have a seat. Her body radiated with anger, and If she could've shot fireballs out of her eyes she would’ve done it fifty times over. They drove in silence towards New Orleans and found a B&B somewhere on Dumain in a neighborhood where they knew no one would look twice at them for being two women. As they slept wrapped around one another, Carol the big spoon for the sake of comfort, she held Maria tight to her and whatever anger that had lingered soon dissipated when they felt the first strong kicks of Monica.

*

A false alarm thanks to Braxton-Hicks contractions managed to knit the whole Rambeau family back together again two days before Christmas, and Carol was probably the most relieved because she was convinced that Lorraine has been plotting her death for years. The elder Rambeau simply patted Carol's hand and smiled in that polite way that only a Southerner could manage. Carol was certain that she was going to have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life.

Maria’s Ob/Gyn was plump-cheeked émigré from London, who allayed their fears and sent the whole Rambeau clan back home with charming anecdotes and a call for calm. After all was said and done, they spent the night as a family watching It’s A Wonderful Life in the Rambeaus’ living room. Maria and Carol snuggled together on the oversized Loveseat and Maria kissed her cheek and eventually fell asleep before Jimmy Stewart could go running through the town. 

And then just like that, it was Christmas. 

A lazy New Year's on the couch reminded them both that there were only a couple more months to go before the queen of kicks entered the world. 

Maria let out a sharp hiss as Monica completed what she figured had to be a tumbling routine right behind her bladder. 

Carol kissed her forehead before she came to join her on the bed. "Is Baby Bruce Lee giving you the blues?" She rubbed her hand over Maria's round belly.

Maria laughed "Technically, shouldn't she be Baby Fang."

Carol guffawed “Okay, now who's been watching too much Kung -Fu Theater." 

Maria shrugged “The invention of Tiger-Crane fascinates me." She tossed her Fusion design and engineering textbook off the side of the bed and peeked at Carol beside her. 

Carol was tracing small circles against Maria's belly, atop the stretchy material of the tank top she wore. "Well, we'll put little miss trouble in Karate as soon as she can walk." 

With a wince and a sigh, Maria nodded her agreement. "The sooner she is out and kicking on the outside I will support that." 

Carol leaned over and she pressed a kiss to Maria's belly. She jerked up as she felt the push of a foot to her chin. Carol's eyes grew wide, and Maria howled with laughter. "She kicked me! Ow!" 

Maria failed to curtail her laughter at the look on Carol's face. "Poor baby, let me kiss it and make it better." 

A pouty Carol crawled up Maria's body to where she was reclined against the pillow. "It hurts here." She pointed to her chin and received a brief kiss, and then she quickly pointed to her lips. "And here." 

Maria arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" With batted eyes lashes and a protruding lip to match sad puppy dog eyes, Carol nodded. Maria cupped her cheek, nuzzled her nose a bit and then bestowed a languid kiss on her lips. 

Carol's arousal was immediate and obvious. The dark of her pupils nearly filled her eyes and the sight of her excitement made Maria shiver with pleasure. "You know what they say about sex and pregnancy right?"

Maria's skepticism resonated in her voice. "Really? This does it for you?" She glanced down at her growing belly, the streaks of new stretch marks, and felt the dull ache in her back. 

Carol's nod was almost comical. "Maria Rambeau, as far as you're concerned you are always the most beautiful, most magnificent, sexiest person that I've ever laid my eyes on. And if I ever stop wanting you, just assume I've been replaced by a pod person." Her smile was cheeky, but her words were sincere.

In the next breath, Maria was laughing into their kiss and losing herself to the feel of Carol's lips on her throat as she reverently kissed her way down her body. Her trust and love for the woman overwhelmed the briefest of insecurities she might have had in that moment. 

Carol's movements were gentle and tender, the ministrations of worship and desire. The sight and feel of Carol surrounding her nearly sent her over an edge she hadn't even realized she was hovering on. They moved together in a perfectly practiced rhythm that only their bodies were attuned to, and soon they were both breathless and panting and rising together, lifting off, eventually landing safely on the other side of bliss together. 

 

**Part V. Meeting Monica**

January folded into February and tripped over into March. Maria was exhausted, annoyed, and convinced that the baby wasn’t going to be born until April. Maybe it was the Ides of March or maybe it was because Maria refused to go on bed rest, instead choosing to work on base until she couldn’t stand. She was doing inventory when Carol finally came to drag her home, only to find the other woman standing in a small puddle.

They were both paralyzed with certainty. 

Carol snapped to first. "Is the bag in the car?"

Maria remained calm, despite the lancing pain up her back. "You pack that bag every day, of course, it's in the car."

Carol took a breath. "We should call your parents."

Maria leaned against a table. "Um, we should probably go to the hospital, unless you want your child born in the hangar on base." Maria gritted her teeth.

Carol's bright brown eyes glazed over at words "your child". She was already in love and the baby hadn’t even been born yet. Maria's sharp, "Carol!", interrupted her thoughts.

Carol took in the sight of a grimacing Maria, who was leaning heavily against the table and squeezing her sides while taking breaths just as they had taught them in Lamaze class. "Oh shit!" She moved to Maria's side and she smiled, gripped her around the waist, and together they stood up straight. "You ready to go have a baby?"

Carol's smile was infectious, so Maria couldn't help but smile, even while she shook her head and let out a nervous laugh. "No, I'm not, but yeah, I guess I am."

*

Thirty-two hours later Monica screamed and kicked her way into the world.

Carol snuck a Polaroid of the first skin-to-skin contact and it was all she could do to not crawl into bed with them. 

Maria handed the tiny bundle off to Carol after a while and watched with drooping eyes as Carol cooed and nuzzled Monica's still slightly red face. 

Elation and excitement gave way to worry when Maria’s blood pressure got too high, and before she knew it, Carol was helpless on the other side of the glass while Monica was taken for a check-up, so the doctors could tend to Maria. She clenched her fist so tightly that her nails dug into her palms and it was only the hands of Maria's mother wrapped around her wrist that got her to release. She stood between Maria's parents, holding Lorraine's hand and with Charles’ hand on her shoulder on her other side, waiting for what would be a tense forty-five minutes. 

Fluids and hours of rest later, Carol awoke in the chair she had fallen asleep in, to the sound of suckling. She rolled her head to the left and saw Maria with a bright headwrap, no doubt courtesy of her mother, sitting up against the pillows with a bundled Monica held to her breast. 

They smiled tired but happy smiles at one another. 

"Hey, you." Maria rasped out.

"Hey yourself." Carol eased out of the chair with a light pop to her back and sidled up to bed. She peered down at Monica and then back at Maria. "How amazing are you?" She was practically whispering.

Maria smiled. "Pretty amazing."

Carol chuckled and leaned over to kiss the other woman. After her fainting spell they ended up in a private room, so neither of them was worried about prying eyes. "I can't believe she's finally here." 

"Me neither." They both looked down at the little girl who seemed to have fallen asleep. "See, she takes after you in the have a big meal and fall asleep department."

Maria rolled her eyes. "If I wasn't holding a baby I would hit you."

"Safe for now." Carol flashed a cheesy grin. 

Maria looked at the way Carol leaned close to the bed and she adjusted her legs to create some space. "Come up here."

Carol looked at her again to make sure she was serious, and Maria just nodded. Carol kicked off her shoes and hopped onto the edge of the hospital bed. It was a tight fit, but with her arm around Maria's shoulder, they made it work. They settled together, and Carol brushed her lips against Maria's forehead. She watched as Maria finished feeding the dozing Monica and then helped to fix her gown. Maria readjusted the swaddled baby and Carol joined Maria's arm underneath the sleeping baby. 

"Look at what you did." Carol's pride was evident.

Maria watched tears gather in Carol's eyes. "What we did." She waited for Carol to look at her. "I wouldn't be here without you."

Carol blinked and swiftly wiped at the escaping teardrop. "I can say the same for you."

"Then I guess we are just stuck with one another." Maria lifted her head and Carol leaned in once more to kiss her with soft lips. 

She squeezed Maria's shoulder and together they held onto the newborn and watched in fascination as Monica yawned and opened eyes that were still unfocused, only to nod off once more. Maria followed suit, as she closed her eyes and nestled against Carol with a contented smile on her face. Safe and secure she dozed off with the knowledge that all the things that she had never thought possible were within her reach. 

She could do this.

They could do this.

The possibilities were endless.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Maria presses the off button on the radio/cd player and leans back against the drafting table to admire her work. It is late in the day and the growing cacophony of cicadas is starting to mingle with the bullfrogs. She smacks at a mosquito attempting to land on her neck and finally heads for the house. She leaves her work boots on the back porch as she enters through the rec room. She's about to make a joke about dinner when she's stopped in her tracks by the sight on the couch. 

The DVD has long since stopped and returned to the loading screen. She just grins as she hits the off button on the tv. Apparently, they needed to watch Star Wars for the 50th time. Maria stands and admires the sight before her. Carol with her legs stretched out across the coffee table, head lolling to the left and resting on the cushions of the couch. Her partner in crime, Monica, is snuggled into her side beneath her arm with her feet drawn up on the couch. One of them is snoring lightly and she is pretty sure it's Monica. Maria's smile fills her face. 

This was the possible life she had imagined seventeen years ago when together they had held onto Monica in the hospital bed. She never imagined that it would be completely smooth or without issues; after all, one didn't make a commitment to a soldiers' life without signing on for the unexpected. Granted, she may not have known that they would have to cross galaxies to stay together, but as long as either she or Carol had breath in their bodies they would find each other. 

She runs her finger along the shimmering channel etched into the polished metal of her wedding band before she cuts her eyes once more to the couch. She's not surprised to see Carol crack open an eye as she notices Maria standing there with a smile. She lifts her head and opens her eyes fully. The movement causes Monica to burrow further into her side and Carol let's out a happy sigh. 

Maria tilts her head with a toothy grin. "Pizza or I can call down to Lou's and get some chicken and crayfish?" She keeps her voice soft.

Brown eyes brighten. "Crayfish, please." She manages to shimmy her shoulder in happiness without disturbing Monica, who is nearly curled around her. 

Maria stifles her laugh and just nods as she watches Carol squeeze Monica tight to her and rest her chin against the mass of thick frizzy loose curls piled high on her head in a ponytail. Her chest fills with warmth and she could care less that her cheeks may start to hurt from how hard she is smiling. 

Some days she wouldn’t trade for all the money in the world. Some days she would kill just to get back an hour or even a moment. But every day she is grateful for the endless possibilities before them all. She takes one last glance at Carol and Monica napping together on the couch before she heads for a well-deserved shower. Her smile is wistful, and her heart is full. 

_Fade out…_

**Author's Note:**

> _Have I mentioned that you guys rock! I don't even know where this came from as it is completely not my wheelhouse, so forgiveness, please. Apparently, writing for this fandom takes me to unexpected places. As always, thanks for taking this ride with me and your comments and kudos are forever appreciated._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _-a most humbled wanna-be writer._


End file.
